You and Your Hand
by HandsOnDisformedLambs
Summary: Drake LaBry breaks Adam Lambert's heart so he decides to go clubbing and Tommy Ratliff feels the need to help the singer through this hard break-up...ADOMMY/LAMBLIFF.  "U and Ur Hand" by P!nk.


Adommy

* * *

"_Check it out, Going out, On the late night, Looking tight, Feeling nice, It's a cock fight, I can tell, I just know, That it's going down, Tonight."_

Adam cuddled up next to his one and only love, Drake LaBry. It was a late and starry night, peaceful if you will. The moon mildly penetrated through the sheer curtains that parted only slightly.

Oh, how he loved him. He was so honest and humble. But the singer hated himself for having unexplainable feelings towards his bassist. He never really thought of it much, but lately those specific feelings have been pulsing in his mind and he couldn't shake them away. He felt like such a two-timing bastard (even though he had never made a move on Tommy-except on stage). So, if no one found out about his secret crush on the blond, he was safe. And he wouldn't even know how to deal with breaking his boyfriend's heart for his own selfish reasons. Adam Lambert was too sweet to break it off with his lover, and he knew they would spend the rest of eternity together.

"Baby, I'm so happy we've been together for a year…" the brunette cooed, practically in a ball on Drake's lap. He just chuckled and petted his head like a puppy dog, sighing contently.

"Lamby, I know how you feel…" he remarked in his sexy Cajun accent, bending down and planting kisses on Adam's thick mane of unnatural black hair.

The singer smiled lightly at his nickname. He loved Lamby so much because no one ever called him that. It was just something special between him and his boyfriend, and God he loved sappy things like that…

"_At the door we don't wait 'cause we know them, At the bar six shots just beginning, That's when dickhead put his hands on me, But you see…"_

A knock at the door broke both their love trances, and Adam stood up walking up to it. "Drake, did you invite anyone?" he asked, putting his hand on the knob.

"W-Wait, baby, I'll get it!" Drake whispered, jumping up from the couch and running over to Adam. He looked a bit quizzical.

"Baby, I can get it," he reassured opening the door to reveal a very handsome man. He had dyed blue hair, piercing green eyes, and fit body and he was dressed in ripped black jeans and a tight 'All American', tee. A cigarette hung out of his mouth and a mist of smoke exhaled through his nose. In his right hand was a dozen red roses and he grunted, looking uninterested and bored as he stared at Adam.

"Fuck, are you Adam?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. He seemed to be stressing over the fact that he was looking at the singer with a nervous Drake unsettling behind him.

The tall brunette scowled a bit and his eyes narrowed at the stranger in front of him who knew his name and didn't seem to like that fact. "Yes…I'm Adam, Adam Lambert," he replied wearily and his head arched back to his boyfriend who looked utterly shocked and a bit guilty. "And who might you be?" he asked, still looking at Drake. He just gulped a bit and smiled nervously at his once happy boyfriend.

"I'm Rob. I came here to bang Mr. LaBry, but obviously, that's not happening with you around…" he mumbled, clearly disappointed.

"Robby! Shut up! We were supposed to keep it a secret, bitch!" Drake hushed, but then suddenly covered his mouth, looking at Adam with remorse. "Lamby, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean…"

"_I'm not here for your entertainment, You don't really wanna mess with me tonight, Just stop and take a second, I was fine before you walked into my life, Cause you know it's over, Before it began, Keep your drink, just gimme the money, It's just you and your hand tonight."_

"No, its fine, baby. I understand. I mean with the tour and everything, I barely come home, and you just needed to get laid," Adam said, staring at his lover. Rob stood there uncomfortably, and gently set the flowers on the table.

"I-I'm gonna call you, LaBry. Um, bye…" he threw a half-hearted wave and quickly bolted off.

The singer just stared straight at the smaller man in pure disgust, even if his words were once soft and appealing. "What dumpster did you find that piece of crap in, huh, _LaBry_?" he spat, putting extra exaggeration on the name his affair called him. "I'm gone for a month, and you couldn't keep your dick in your pants so you had to go and be a whore, huh?" he asked, raising a perfect eyebrow, towering over Drake. His arms were crossed neatly over his chest, and even in pure rage, he still looked beautiful.

"A-Adam, he's a good guy…" he defended pathetically, withering under the intense stare of his soon to be ex-boyfriend (he assumed).

"Oh, sorry for insulting your boy toy. I hope you have fun being a slut, because you certainly aren't getting any from me. And when I say that I mean marriage, relationship, or anything of the sort. You ruined it, _LaBry…_" he hissed again, grabbing his glittery jacket from the coat rack and slamming the door on his way out to make a dramatic exit.

He quickly put on his unique attire and ran downstairs to his slick and steady red Mustang. His keys were place conveniently in his pocket and he swiftly took them out, placing them in the ignition and turning it on, allowing his silent car to come to life. He had no idea where he was going and frankly he didn't care.

He willed himself to keep from crying, but he couldn't help the fact that he did indeed love Drake (use too, anyway). It may sound like a cliché escape from reality, but he just needed to go to a club and dance it off with a bunch of sweaty guys. Oddly enough, that soothed him. He inhaled, trying to see the road in front of him through his tear stained eyes.

Instinctively he pulled into his favorite club that he normally danced in with Cassidy or Brad on occasion. He used to come here all the time with Drake, but that dancing partner was dead. His heart yearned to drag Tommy here, but a straight guy would sooner kill himself than rub against horny and gay men.

Adam got out of his car, making sure to lock it and almost sprinted into the booming palace. Lights flashed and it smelt of alcohol and people. It was such a soothing smell and it almost immediately flushed away the hatred towards his ex.

But to make sure the thoughts and feelings didn't come back he needed to get wasted.

"_Midnight, I'm drunk, I don't give a fuck, Wanna dance, By myself, Guess you're outta luck, Don't touch, Back up, I'm not the one, by-bye."_

Within half an hour he had had five scotches, and two mugs of beer and Adam never felt more alive. After having his fill of alcohol to make him feel almost numb, he practically jumped into the crowd of topless men that just danced it out to Lady Gaga, Pink, and all the techno you could think of. Eventually, all the drunken gays had enough impact on Adam for him to take his own shirt off. He was rubbing up against sweaty torsos and just bobbing his head to the music with a big foolish grin on his face.

He was actually wearing the proper apparel for a club. He had on the tightest leather pants that just accentuated the fact that he was hung from the giant bulge exerting from his pants. He had on his most favorite YSL gold, sparkle boots that clicked along with the music. And his expensive make-up stained his face perfectly, and even the streaks of mascara framing his cheeks made a nice asset to the rest of his features.

And not to his, or anyone else's surprise, Adam Lambert was the center of attention on the dance floor and every male wanted to dance with him which he eagerly accepted.

The sweat that covered his half naked body just glistened off him, making him almost a glampire. All the most attractive men were his first choice as he just rubbed against them, not giving a care in the world.

"_Listen up, it's just not happening, You can say what you want to your boyfriends, Just let me have my fun tonight, 'aight?"_

Eventually when he was out of breath and needed another drink, he slowly slipped past the wet bodies and took his place back at the bar, ordering two more beers to numb his system even more.

Something vibrated in his pocket and his clumsily took out his iphone to see three unread message, one from Drake and two from Tommy.

"Tommy…" he mumbled, his eyes glazed over from both the alcohol and betrayal. He first looked at the text message from his bassist.

"_Hey, Babyboy, how's the anniversary going?_ _;)_"

Adam sighed heavily and tears emerged to the corners of his eyes again. God, he needed those beers now. And speak of the devil, the bartender was an angel himself as he set two mugs in front of the disgruntled singer. He took a swift gulp of one and his nerves calmed as he read the second message from Tommy.

"_Baby? R U thr?_" That was sent about an hour ago, and Adam had been at the club for an hour and a half? Oh, he didn't know, he was too clouded over and drunk. He groaned and tried to apply his fingers at the small keyboard.

"_Im fiiine, actually no drake cheated on me so im drunk and rubbing against haaalf naked guuuys…_" he clumsily wrote, sending the message and reading Drake's, that bastard.

"_Lamby, come back to me. I'm sorry I ever cheated on you…I love you baby…_"

Adam had to let out an obnoxious laugh and snorted slightly, almost falling out of his stool. He didn't even reply to the sad sorry attempt of an apology and just deleted it. Along with that message, he erased him as a contact and any other message or trace that he ever existed. Adam's phone vibrated again and a text popped up from Tommy.

"_I'm coming 2 get u, BB._"

He snorted again and shoved his phone in his pocket and jumped up onto the dance floor, thinking back to the motherfucker that broke his heart

"_I'm not here for your entertainment, You don't really wanna mess with me tonight, Just stop and take a second, I was fine before you walked into my life, Cause you know it's over, Before it began, Keep your drink, just gimme the money, It's just you and your hand tonight_."

All the great times he and Drake had had. And even as he sensually danced against others, his mind couldn't help but wander back to his lover.

Drake was his first committed boyfriend, and he even stuck with him when he got so far into American Idol. Sure, they hadn't fucked each other for so long, and Drake was a pretty horny guy, but he somehow managed to get past all that and stick by Adam-or so he thought. No, he couldn't keep it in his pants and fucked some stranger who wasn't even that appealing. Okay, that was a lie; he was pretty cute, but Adam didn't realize _why _it had happened.

"Babyboy?"

Adam whipped around and Tommy was standing awkwardly in between clumps of men, looking at the singer. He didn't even notice that tears were streaming down his face and a broken expression plastered upon his features. Immediately, the bassist walked up to Adam, taking his hand and stumbled out of the club, into Tommy's small convertible. "When we get back to my apartment, I'll come back and pick up your car," he said, gingerly putting the drunk into the passenger's seat and getting into the driver's side, starting the engine and heading back to his apartment.

"Drake is such a whore!" Adam screamed, tugging on his own hair and crying. "WHORE, WHORE, WHORE!" he yelled like a child that didn't receive the toy he had wanted.

"I know, baby, its okay though. You can move in with me, okay? Leave Drake and his sick affair," he cooed, brushing some hair out of Adam's face with a small, but determined smile.

"_Break break break, Break it down, In the corner with your boys you bet up five bucks, To get at the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck, We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see, So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah."_

Adam sniffled putting on his shirt, and turned on Tommy's stereo and 'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga was playing. It brought tears to the singers' eyes. "This song understands me so well!" he bawled, the alcohol now talking for him. "I was _so_ caught in a bad romance and I never want to be his friend! My only friend is you, Tommy…" he hiccupped a little a literally attacked Tommy as he was driving. Adam's thick lips captured the bassist's glossy ones and the taste of cherry filled the brunette's mouth.

It was difficult for the blond to pay attention to the road when Adam was attacking him like this so he pulled over to the side and gently pushed him off. "Babyboy, you're drunk, you don't mean that…"

"N-No…I do! I've always had feelings for you, G-Glitterbaby…I just didn't make a move because I didn't want to break Drake's heart, but since he already broke mine, we c-can be together…" he mumbled, taking the smaller male's face into his much bigger hands and rammed his face into his with a jerk just like the AMA's. The kiss had meaning, but it was so fucking hot and wet at the same time. Tommy didn't know how to respond.

He had always loved Adam, but he knew he was dating Drake, and he never guessed that he would have feelings for him too. It was all just so freaking weird.

Adam slid his hand down to Tommy's ass and gripped onto his right cheek and began to massage it through his tight black skinny jeans. The blond moaned slightly into the singer's mouth and he took the initiative by sliding his tongue into Tommy's mouth, shoving it as far down his throat as physically possible. He gagged slightly and pulled on his hair, backing him up and pushing him against the window. Almost like a tiger he crawled onto Adam's lap, feeling his pulsating erection from under his knee as he moved his in circles, causing his Babyboy to groan with pleasure. Tommy slid his hands up Adam's shirt and finding his nipple ring, his eyes widening. He hand never actually played with a nipple ring before. He slowly traced his index finger along the ring and his hard nipple, causing the male under him to purr, his eyes wild from both the beers and ecstasy.

With a sigh, Tommy pushed himself off of Adam and started the car up again. "Babyboy, I don't want to bang you when you're drunk. And you'll have a major headache tomorrow…"

"_You know who you are, High five and talkin' shit, but you're going home alone aren'tcha?"_

"T-Tommy, I'm sober…" he stuttered, a clear indication that he was indeed still drunk.

Adam jumped when his cell phone rang and Katy Perry filled the car with her tunes. "_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is. That's what you get for wakin' up in Vegas-_"

He quickly answered it with a slur. "Yellow?" he greeted, his eyes widening at the voice that responded. Oh, why didn't he look at the caller ID first? Isn't that what it's used for?

"Lamby, baby, I'm so sorry. I just want you back. I'll cook you dinner and we'll watch Interview with a Vampire! Just come back, I'm so sorry…" Drake pleaded pathetically. The alcohol seemed to vanish from Adam's system as he spoke fluently and seriously into the receiver.

"No. I may never have told you this, but I've always had feelings for Tommy. You see Drake, I loved you so much, I put aside those emotions so they wouldn't interfere with our relationship, but obviously you don't feel the same way because you have to have sex constantly. Too bad your 'boy toy' is gone, and I'm not going back, bitch," Adam hung up and crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the road with no emotion.

Tommy was dumbfounded by the rant and smiled a little to himself and maybe it wasn't just the beer talking, but Adam might actually like him.

When they arrived at Tommy's apartment, the singer got out, tripped and the blond helped him up the stairs. He set him on the bed and immediately he fell asleep, and he couldn't help but allow his eyes to linger. Adam looked so fucking delicious.

His shirt was ruffled and wet, his normally gelled back hair was scattered and inconsistent, and his make-up was smooched and tattered. Adam's thick black eyebrows were furrowed and his eyelids were heavy with eyeliner, glitter and eye shadow. His back rose and fell with his deep breaths and slight snoring. Even the position he was sleeping in was utterly adorable. His face was turned to the side and he lay on his stomach, his cheek squished by the pillow.

Tommy didn't feel like getting undressed or even taking a shower, so he fell back next to Adam and fell into darkness.

"_'Cause I'm not here for your entertainment (No), You don't really want to mess with me tonight, Just stop and take a second (Just stop and take a second), I was fine before you walked into my life, Cause you know it's over (Know it's over), Before it began, Keep your drink just give me the money, It's just you and your hand tonight (It's just you and your hand)."_

Adam woke up with a pounding headache and aching thighs. His crusty eyes fluttered and his blue irises were revealed as he looked around, feeling soft air hit the back of his neck. He quickly turned his head and saw Tommy sleeping up next to him in a small ball. A small smirk/smile graced his lips and he hugged the smaller male in his arms and kissed his cheek. They were both sweaty, but that only made it so much hotter.

"Mmmm…"

"Baby, wake up, I wanna do something…" the singer whispered in the bassist's ear. His eyes opened, and their chocolate feel coated the ocean in Adam's. They both smiled at each other. And even with his hangover, he really wanted to do this. It was direct, but he was an assertive kind of guy. "Take a shower with me," he ordered and Tommys' eyes widened.

"What?" he asked, clearly taken back by the odd suggestion.

"Oh, come on, don't make me repeat it. I'm going to get naked and go into some water. Hope you join me…" he purred, kissing Tommy's forehead and standing up, walking to the bathroom. He had been to this complex plenty of times so he knew it like the back of his hand. It flooded his head with memories as he stripped from his sticky clothes and entering the blistering cold of the shower. He loved cold showers…

Adam soaked his hair and allowed every naked particle of his body to be attacked by the ice. It wasn't until he heard the door open had he realized that a shy and naked Tommy stood awkwardly behind him. He allowed a sinister grin to cross his lips as he pushed the smaller male against the wall, assaulting his lips and licking down his neck, pressing his throbbing erection against his. It was like they were meant to be and fuck he loved it so much. Sure, he and Drake had taken sex showers before, but he allowed Drake to be the alpha, and now it was his turn.

Tommy whimpered when he was turned around, his back facing Adam. Of course, the singer wasn't planning on banging him right now, not like this, he just wanted to feel him, touch him, and be with him.

His lips lingered against his slippery flesh and he groaned slightly. It was just so much better than the cute little kiss games he and his ex had shared. This was real, and there was no cheating involved.

"_I'm not here for your entertainment (No no no), You don't really want to mess with me tonight, Just stop and take a second (Just take a second), I was fine before you walked into my life, Cause you know it's over, Before it began, Keep your drink just gimme the money…"_

He and Tommy stood under the water in each others' arms just enjoying the warmth that radiated off one another's body.

Adam could hear his phone ring and he knew it was Drake, but unfortunately for the cheater, he would have to be on his own tonight, because he was with Tommy now, and it was going to be like for as long as physically possible.

"_It's just you and your hand tonight…"_


End file.
